With air traffic around the world growing at an increasing pace, management of congestion and maintaining safe and efficient air operations is of paramount importance. Planning of air operations typically involves the use of air traffic control (ATC) approved designated flight paths that provide the most optimal routes for aircraft. The designated flight paths may be further broken down into a 4-dimensional (4D) trajectory of the aircraft parameters including latitude, longitude, altitude, speed and time that an aircraft should maintain for operational efficiency. Multiple aircraft with varying equipment and capabilities share the same airspace. Based on the capabilities of the aircraft and onboard avionics, the flight trajectories flown by the aircraft may significantly vary. It is cumbersome to monitor the aircraft with reference to only the cleared flight plans. It is advantageous to assign flight routes and clearances to aircraft with knowledge of the actual 4D trajectories operating in the airspace.
As a result, there is a need for monitoring conformance of an aircraft's actual and predicted 4D trajectory.